


Notice

by BunniesofDoom



Series: Tumblr Requests [111]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fever, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Short & Sweet, Sick Character, Sickfic, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Vomiting, emeto, vomit cw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 05:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19222501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: They should have realized that Phichit was sick sooner.





	Notice

**Author's Note:**

> For the three sentence prompts on my sneezehq tumblr. Despite my usual brevity, doing only three sentences was actually pretty challenging! Enjoy!

“Do you think it was something you ate?” Yuuri asks, rubbing Pichit’s back as he lurches forward with another heave and wincing in sympathy.

When he finally stops gagging, Pichit shakes his head slightly, his face going a bit pale at the mention of food.

“How long has he been running a fever?” Victor asks from where he’s rummaging through the medicine cabinet in the bathroom.

“Not too long, or we would have noticed,” Yuuri answers for his friend, since Pichit is preoccupied with his stomach. He spits more bile and stomach acid into the toilet and groans. “Don’t worry Pichit, Victor and I will take care of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos!


End file.
